A model (stereoscopic model) having a stereoscopic effect can be presented by compositing multi-viewpoint images photographed by a digital still camera, video camera, or the like to generate a stereoscopic image, and prompting the user to observe the stereoscopic image via a stereoscopic display device or the like.
Photographing a multi-viewpoint image group conventionally requires facilities (e.g., a rail) for translating a camera, and a special apparatus (e.g., a multi-lens camera) capable of photographing a multi-viewpoint image group without moving the photographing position (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-077942).
If a multi-viewpoint image group is photographed without using either the facilities (e.g., a rail) or special apparatus, the line-of-sight direction of each viewpoint image changes or the viewpoint interval becomes unequal owing to vibrations of the camera and an inconstant moving speed of the camera caused by vibration or the like. Composition of these multi-viewpoint images results in a stereoscopic image whose stereoscopic effect unnaturally varies depending on the observation position.